Lost But Not Forgotten
by Sango-sama
Summary: She's engaged. She's injured. And for the life of her, she can't remember a thing. Memories are a fickle thing indeed. IYKag SanMir . Please R&R. I apologize for the errors people keep finding...they've been fixed but need some time to showw up.
1. Prologue

Lost But Not Forgotten  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
(Also known as: Yet another evil teaser to scar my faithful readers with...)  
  
Disclaimer: If I actually owned Inuyasha, do you think I'd be working at a menial summer job at a grocery store?  
  
Author's Notes: Because I have an apparent penchant for pain, I have started yet another fic. -_- Yeah, yeah...I know this leaves like 4-5 stories still yet to be completed and all, but this idea will not go away. I tried...I really, really, tried.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Do you suffer from long term memory loss?  
  
I don't remember...  
  
--Amnesia, Chumbawumba  
  
  
  
Awareness flooded back to her slowly. Bringing with the heavy, weighted ache that seemed to pierce through all of her muscles. Wincing, she raised her tentative fingers to the small knot that had formed on the back of her head.  
  
A soft groan slipped past her lips at stars shot past her eyes. "Why does my head hurt so much?"  
  
A heavy weariness had settled over her eyes, making even the task of sliding one eyelid halfway open to take in her surroundings seem almost unbearable.  
  
The warmth of the sunlight had slipped away, leaving only the orange haze of twilight and the chill of the drafty wind to keep her company.  
  
...or perhaps not. She could hear soft voices passing through the open doorway.  
  
"She's been asleep for the better part of the day."  
  
"I hope the poor dear wakes up soon. It looks like she took quite a knock to the head."  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed over her closed eyes. "I suppose they're talking about me then."  
  
"I do hope her husband returns soon. I'm sure he would want to be here when she wakes up."  
  
"HUSBAND!" She shot up in her bed, wrenching her eyes wide open. "I have a husband?"  
  
The sound had apparently startled the women standing outside and brought them running into the small hut.  
  
"Oh dear," the heavy set woman muttered, settling a thick arm behind her back to guide her back onto the futon. "You must take your time sitting up or you'll make yourself ill."  
  
But she heard none of it. The shock of hearing she had a husband would not leave her mind in peace. It was bad enough that she could hardly remember her own name and who her family was, but now it seems she had a husband as well?  
  
The shock proved to be all too overwhelming as her eyes sunk back into her head.


	2. Wedding Night Jitters

Lost But Not Forgotten  
  
Chapter 2: Wedding Night Jitters  
  
"Did Sango-sama actually put the word 'Jitters' in the chapter title…how hokey can you get?"  
  
Disclaimer: If I actually owned Inuyasha, do you think I'd be working at a menial summer job at a grocery store? Sorting fruits and veggies? Hmmmm? Hmmm?  
  
Author's Notes: I'm glad people like this so far. It makes the time investment worthwhile. Of course…more reviews won't make me any less evil… ^_-  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
After she regaining consciousness, the elder Miko and one of her aids had prompted her to sit up. "Alright, dear. You must drink all of this. It will bring down the pain."  
  
One of the aids, Hanae, had settled a thick arm against her shoulders, keeping her sitting upright. Kuriko, the younger aid, had in her hands an earthenware bowl filled with cool water and crushed herbs that was brought up to her bone dry lips.  
  
Nodding, she slowly opened her mouth, letting the gritty liquid spill back over her lips slowly and grimacing as its sour taste lingered on her tongue. A thin trail of the liquid settled on the edge of her lip and she wiped it away with a hesitant flick of her tongue.  
  
"Now then, what is your name?"  
  
She slid her fingers through the long dark strands nervously. "I can't seem to remember. In my mind, I can see a few blurry images of faces…but nothing more." Her teeth bit the corner of her lip and she tried to force the memories to come.  
  
"It's all right if you can't remember now." A hand rested on her shoulder as Kuriko smiled comfortingly. "Your husband said that he would return by the end of the day to check in on you. "  
  
"Ahhhh…if only I was so lucky to find a guy like that. He's very handsome." Hanae gushed, clasping her hands together as she kneeled by the bed side.  
  
The slim aid nodded quickly, "And not only that, but he wouldn't move from your side the entire night." Stars had begun to dance in her eyes as she sighed. "It was so sweet!"  
  
"…And the way he looked at you." An almost feral grin spread across Hanae's lips.  
  
Both of the young girls seemed completely oblivious to the girl's startlingly crimson face, which was buried beneath her shadowy bangs.  
  
The miko cleared her throat meaningfully. "Kuriko, Hanae, why don't you both go and see if he is around. I'm sure he'd like to know that she is awake."  
  
"Hai, Atsue-sama," they responded in chorus, before scrambling out the door.  
  
Silence filled the room as the sound of the footsteps dissipated.  
  
Anxiety had begun to weigh her heart down, the deep blush only beginning to fade.  
  
It was nice that the man seemed very concerned for her well being. But even with her memory in shambles, she knew precisely what a marriage entailed. A bevy of questions plagued her mind. What would this man expect of her? How had they met? Did he know where her family was? Would he be just as kind and patient about their…union?  
  
The blush had returned to her cheeks with a vengance.  
  
Somehow she had managed to lose her memory and gain a husband all in one day…at least, she thought it was one day. Head cocked to the side, her gravelly voice murmuring "Ummm...Atsue-sama, how long have I been asleep?"  
  
The Miko's head tilted to the side thoughtfully, a shock of white hair set against a deep ebony spilled onto her shoulder. "Actually, I'm not quite sure. You appeared to have fainted long before he brought you here, but you've been with us for about two da--"  
  
The heavy pattering of footsteps could be heard hitting the wooden planks.  
  
Atsue's eyebrows rose. "That was fast."  
  
She held her breath. Whether she was ready or not, the answers to her questions were headed her way…and quickly if the sound was any indication.  
  
A figure jumped into the doorway, his white hair gleaming almost like a halo in the bright sunlight.  
  
Her eyes widened as she tried to conceal her blush. 'Is that him?' 


	3. Anxiously Awaiting

Lost But Not Forgotten  
Sango-sama  
Chapter 3: Anxiously Anticipating…  
  
Disclaimer: If I actually owned Inuyasha, do you think I'd be working at a menial summer job at a grocery store? Not on your life.  
  
Author's Notes: La la la. I really do highly enjoy being evil. Really and truly. Who was right? Well…you'll see soon enough. I apologize for the highly extreme lateness of this chapter. I won't lie, there is no real reason for it; I just totally needed a break. And now I'm back (from outer space…. ^_^ ) With new ideas…. ::chuckles madly::  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The sun glistened off of his hair, making the white almost appear to shine as light does when reflecting from the finest blade.  
  
His eyes were amber, with slitted cat-like pupils which stood out sharply against lightly bronzed skin. The tiniest hint of fangs pierced through his widening smile.  
  
Her eyes widened as she pulled in air between the slim space of her lips, gasping sharply as she saw his claws as they brushed alongside his old sword's hilt and over the strap of the odd satchel he was toting on his back.  
  
'He's part youkai.' A voice called from somewhere in the back of her mind. 'A hanyou, almost certainly.'  
  
His appearance was wholly exotic and nonetheless stunningly beautiful. In this sunlight, one could almost even call him picture perfect.  
  
…  
  
Well…at least until he opened his mouth…  
  
…  
  
"Oi, Kagome!" He yelled, peering off to the one side. "She's finally awake!"  
  
It wasn't until then that she heard more footsteps approaching. 'I suppose it isn't him, then.' She frowned, the anxiety of 'discovering' who her betrothed was a second time waging its way upon her again.  
  
A girl about her age rushed in the door, her short green skirt swishing from side to side as she came to a halt. "Sango-chan!" She smiled brightly, rushing to her bedside. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"H-hai," she managed politely, assuming that her name was in fact Sango.  
  
"Thank goodness…" Kagome's arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "We were all so worried."  
  
A bit surprised by this show of affection, Sango turned her eyes back to the door. The hanyou had stepped from the doorframe and had turned his now softened eyes onto the girl holding her.   
  
"Feh," he said, not quite masking all of his jovial air in his voice, leaning against the wooden entryway. "No one was as worried as that bouzu."  
  
Atsue sat at the other side of Sango's futon grinding dried herbs down into a fine powder, a puzzled look on her face. "Pardon me for asking, but where is the other young man?" She could quite keep a conspiratorial smile from her face.  
  
"Oh…" Kagome placed a fingertip at her lip as she grinned back at the elder Miko. "Miroku-sama stopped for something in a town a short way from here. He sent us on ahead in case she would wake up." She turned to Sango, grin still shining brightly. "He'll be quite happy to see you awake, I'm sure!"  
  
'His name is Miroku, then.' Sango suddenly found the way that she was twisting her fingers together fascinating, feeling a rosy hue tinting her cheeks.   
  
"He'll be coming along soon then?" Atsue prompted, turning back to her grinding.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I was going to head down to the onsen…but since you're awake, Sango, would you like to come with?" Her head was tilted in question, a hand proffered down to help her to her feet.  
  
"I suppose," Sango murmured, allowing herself to smile back and she took Kagome's hand.   
  
"We'll be back in a short while, Atsue-sama." Kagome called as she tugged a rather shocked Sango out the door. "Inuyasha, Shippou , please wait here for us."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
With a sigh of relief, Sango slid in the water and let her towel slip onto the rocky shore. She couldn't remember much at all, but she certainly remembered the delicious feel of the steamy water on her skin.  
  
Kagome slipped into the water beside her, smiling as she savored the warmth and her eyes slid close. "How are you feeling now?"  
  
"Much better, Kagome-san."  
  
"San?" Kagome muttered to herself, her now wide eyes staring at the Taiji-ya. "'San,' Sango-chan?"  
  
Sango smiled sheepishly, "I am afraid I can't remember much at all right now."  
  
"Oh dear…Sango, I'm sorry." Kagome whispered. "What can you remember, then?"  
  
"Not much, honestly. I can remember how to do things, like walking and eating. How things feel and all. But people…" She shook her head, the frustration rising to the surface again. "I can't remember people."  
  
"But you called me by my name…"  
  
"The hanyou called you Kagome."  
  
"Oh…" she nodded, if a bit sadly. Her frown deepened, as realization struck.   
  
"Then you don't remember Miroku?"  
  
Sango shifted uncomfortably, blushing a little under the sudden scrutiny. "No…"  
  
Kagome stared, dumbfounded. "Oh…dear…"


	4. If Only For a Little While

Lost But Not Forgotten  
Chapter 4: If Only For a Little While...  
Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Inuyasha. (darn it all!!!)  
  
Author's Notes: I very much floundered back and forth between which to   
do here. I think that I've finally come up with a solution I like, I   
just have to hope I can pull it off to everyone's satisfaction. I know   
that I have multiple other fics in the lurk...and I will get to them.   
Along with another major new one that has been begging for attention   
like that annoying little kid you just want to throttle. But the major   
break that I managed to give myself this summer was wholly necessary.   
I got to go to a con, sure, but I was also recovering from a major   
illness...so I ended up sleeping quite a bit. And as we all know, sleep   
cuts into writing time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome's eyes had slipped to the waters surface as she appeared frustrated   
and quite deep in thought and then, suddenly, her head dropped into her   
hands. 'Ahhhhh! After all the hard work I put into bringing them closer...'   
Her head shook in her hands. 'But this is not Sango-chan's fault after all.   
I mean, it's not possible for her to control losing her own memory....'  
  
Sango felt the heat from her blush slowly subside from her cheeks, as concern   
for her friend and her current situation took firm hold in her mind.   
  
"Ummm...Kagome-san..." She fidgeted as the weight of Kagome's still troubled   
stare fell upon her. "Maybe it'll help me recall better if you remind me   
how we all met."  
  
Kagome features softened, as the edges of her lips turned slightly upwards.   
'It would be best for Sango-chan to remember soon...but her past is so   
troubling. I wouldn't be fair to set it before her all at once.' She   
nibbled lightly at the corner of her lip. '  
  
"Well, from what I know, you lived in small village in the mountains..."   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha lounged across the floorboards, peering suspiciously at the Miko,   
who continued to smile softly as she continued her chores.  
  
"Oi...Baa-baa." He drawled. "What are you so damn happy about?"  
  
She pulled her eyes away from her work, looking up at him with that ever present   
smile, the edges of her lips pulled tight in slight irritation. "Nothing in   
particular, boy," pointedly emphasizing the 'boy.' "I'm just pleased that your   
friend is a awake and has recovered so quickly."  
  
Inuyasha pouted a bit, offering a seemingly indifferent "Un."  
  
Atsue turned her attention back to her herbs, grinding the dried leaves down   
until she heard the barely audible clink of mortar and pestle. "I just hope   
I can get prepare this tea before she returns." Her voice began to trail off.   
"It might just help her to remember..."  
  
The words may have been quiet, but they were certainly loud enough for   
Inuyasha's ears to hear. His eyes flashed opened, a registering first   
shock and replaced by confusion. "Remember what?"   
  
Atsue sighed softly. "I'm afraid the poor dear has forgotten her past..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sango's eyes were closed tight, her eyelids pulsing with the slightest   
movement as she strained her mind. She and Kagome had been sitting in   
mutual silence for a few minutes, as the Taiji-ya tried to remember even   
the tiniest detail of her life, either before or during her time with   
their ragtag little family.  
  
Kagome bit her lip as she watched. She had been careful to omit the   
details about the deaths of her friends and family. Crossing her   
fingers beneath the water's surface, she prayed it was enough to help   
Sango-chan. "Does that help, Sango-chan?"  
  
Very slowly, Sango's eyes slid open, unveiling the sad eyes that regarded   
her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kagome-san." Her head shook as she tightly   
fisted her palm, venting only the surface of her frustration. She stood up   
suddenly, reaching for the towel that lay in a clumsy pile upon the stony   
shore and weaving around her naked form tightly. "I can see a face...but   
it's still very blurry ."  
  
Kagome quietly followed suit, pulling herself out of the water to dry off   
on the shore. "I know it doesn't help much, Sango-chan, but I'm sorry that   
I couldn't be any help."   
  
The lapping of the water upon stone and the hum of forest life from the nearby   
woods were all that could be heard as they dressed.   
  
"Ummm...Kagome-san..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You don't suppose that face I couldn't quite see..." Sango stammered, nervously   
bowing her head to sum up her courage. A rosy blush lingered across her cheeks.   
"You don't suppose that was my husband, do you?"  
  
Kagome paled, almost dropping her shirt in her hands back onto the ground.   
"Husband?"  
  
Sango nodded, not quite able to meet Kagome's eyes and blushing as bright as   
ever. "I think you called him, Miroku-sama." Her hands drifted up to lay upon   
her cheeks, trying to conceal the blush. "Atsue-sama said that he spent last   
night at my bedside."  
  
"Ah." The confusion promptly cleared from Kagome's eyes. "But he is not your   
husband, Sango-chan--"  
  
Sango released an audible sigh of relief, glad to be free of the burden. But   
somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt the slightest twinge of sadness.  
  
It must have been clear in her eyes, because Kagome was quick to add, "--he's   
your fiance." 


	5. On the Other Side of the Valley

Lost But Not Forgotten  
Chapter 5: On the Other Side of the Valley  
Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: I do own Miroku. He is tied to chair in my room. Ppbbbbthh! And Inuyasha is certainly not owned by Rumiko Takahashi, being that she is a multimillionaire and I am not. -_- ::goes off to pout::  
  
Author's Notes: ARGGGGHHHHH!!! I have typed this damn thing nearly six times. MS Word keeps exploding!!!!! My cable modem keeps dying! So please excuse some of the spelling errors that might pop up. -_- I'm a bit stressed.  
  
  
On a happier note, I'm really appreciative of the reviews I received for this last chapter. I love to see new readers and always appreciate the ones who have been around for a while. By the way, in case you haven't noticed, I truly do enjoy stirring up trouble. ^_^ Expect a lot more!  
  
By request from Aino-kaachan, this chapter has been revised and is quite a bit longer...more plot and characters are revealed! ^_^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two days earlier...  
  
  
He found himself in a rather obscure farming village, just a short ways up the rocky slope. Hiraikotsu was strung to his back The view of the valley below was picturesque, a bubbling brook snaking a path through the emerald grasses that covered the hilly plain.  
  
Miroku sighed, crossing his eyes in sheer annoyance. If only the view up here were nearly so...pleasant.  
  
"Ahhhh, Houshi-sama!" A rather portly girl grasped his arm tightly. "There's a scary youkai that's been plaguing my hut. You must come and take a look."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. There sure as hell weren't any youkai auras in or even near the village.  
  
"And perhaps then you could enlighten us, Houshi-sama." Feeling thin fingers tugging at the fabric of his purple outer robe, he turned his head, only to meet with sharp, beady eyes. "What do you men of the cloth wear beneath those robes?"  
  
Miroku struggled not to roll his eyes. It really was just his luck--or perhaps a touch of karmic retribution; a village full of incredibly lecherous women and not a decent looking one among them. It became increasingly difficult to ignore the women as they began using his arms to play tug-o-war.   
  
"Don't you people have better things to do? I'm quite sure those crops don't harvest themselves." A woman stood further up the path, balled fists resting at her hips, her short auburn tresses being tossed about by the light breeze. "Honestly, you all should be ashamed..."  
  
A rather reluctant "Hai" was muttered in chorus and with shrugs and sighs, the lecherous band of females detached themselves from Miroku's robes and arms to return to the terraced fields.   
  
For his part, Miroku simply gazed at the woman's profile as she watched the girls leave, prepared to reprimand them again, if need be. He felt a vague, lingering sense of familiarity.   
  
Turning to meet his eyes, she whispered conspiratorally, . "You'll have to forgive them; they haven't seen an available man in years."  
  
He chuckled lightly. "I must assume then, from your reservation, that you are taken."  
  
"Naturally," she grinned. "My husband would be quite put off if I were nearly so loose with any man who walked into the village. Even one who came wandering in with my Aunt's weapon."  
  
'Her Aunt?' Miroku frowned, hiw brows furrowing in confusion.  
  
She drew closer, bring a finger up to inspecting the large crack which nearly ran the whole length of the weapon. "It's in very bad repair. This is Hiraikotsu, isn't it?" Her voice dropped an octave, taking on a decidedly more threatening tone. "How did you come by it?" Eyes narrowed, she tightened her grip on the wooden handle which emerged from the folds of her skirt, bringing the hidden steel blade just into view.  
  
"I've come to have it repaired, actually." Miroku closed his eyes and raised his hands in surrender. "It's owner was rather badly injured, and the Miko who is taking care of her said I might find a smithy here who is good with unusual weaponry..."  
  
Her steel gaze softened slightly. "Follow me."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A sharp blast of heat met the Houshi's face, as soon as he and the woman walked though the door. Miroku drew a robed arm up before his face, his eyes barely peering over the black cloth; it was sweltering and a thick cloud of smoke permeated the whole room.  
  
A man stood before the kiln, pulling a chunk of smoldering iron from the flame with a long pair of tongs and settling it atop an anvil. His sleeves and the legs of his hakuma were rolled up to lessen the intense heat.  
  
As he had turned, the blacksmith appeared haggard; heavy bags settled beneath his eyes and beads of sweat covered his face and neck. But for as tired as he seemed, the man had been so engrossed in his work that he still had yet to notice their entrance. With one stocky arm, he had lifted a hammer above the anvil meaningfully.  
  
"Kenrou..."   
  
The man nearly dropped his hammer, his previously solid focus now all but lost. He stuttered, tapping the tips of his fingers together nervously as he turned towards the door. "Ah-A...Akagane."   
  
The woman chuckled, brushing a few loose copper strands behind her ear as she walked over to stand beside him. "All this time, and even now you get so nervous, dear." She pressed her lips softly to his cheek.  
  
Kenrou's blush deepened visable even in spite of the heat. Struggling to regain control, he spotted a robed figure in the doorway. "Ah...Houshi-sama. How can I help you today?"  
  
Miroku unhooked the Boomerang from his back, setting it on the floor with a audible tap.   
  
Kenrou frowned as he eyed the damage, running a trained finger along the length of the crack. "A rather unusual weapon you have here. It's fractured beside a previous repair line."  
  
"Because of the nature of the materials, I'm afraid my friend had to repair it on her own. It was fixed only a month ago, but the edge was sharpened since then..." Miroku trailed off.  
  
"On her own?" Akagane frowned, placing the darkening metal into the water bath to cool. "Didn't someone in the village help her?"  
  
Miroku bowed his head reverently. "I'm afraid that my friend and her brother were the only two surviving, aside from you, Akagane-san."  
  
"Only two...surviving..." she repeated in disbelief. The tongs and the metal both clattered to the bottom of the water bucket, as she fell ungracefully onto her knees on the floor. A hiss of steam rose up from the water's surface almost immediately.  
  
With surprising speed, Kenrou was kneeling beside her on the floor. All his thoughts of embarrassment were pushed aside as he pulled her into his arms and ran his fingers along her back comfortingly. Her tears soaked the blue fabric at his shoulder, giving in to pained murmurs. "Otou-san...Kaa-san..."  
  
Miroku felt the sharp pangs of guilt. So many of them had lost loved ones, and all at the malevolent hands of Naraku. His fist tightening its grip on the beads sealing his curse. "It was a taiyoukai who set the betrayal in motion. He used Sango's brother to kill the extermintaing party and then sent minions to kill the remaining villagers. All of that death just for the sake of one Shinkon shard...." His jaw clenched tightly, "I saw to it myself that everyone was buried properly."  
  
Akagane, still clearly in shock, managed to nod numbly. Kenrou released his grip slightly. She straightened herself, brushing away the tears that remained. She too, had been a warrior, her strength tangible when she finally spoke.  
  
"I want to see my cousin."  
  
Miroku nodded, allowing a small smile. "I will be returning when her weapon is repaired and her clothes are mended."  
  
"Kenrou."  
  
"Yes," his voice squeaked slightly. "I can have it fully repaired in half a day....but I will need the raw materials."  
  
"Fine." Akagane stalked towards the doorway, her hand removing the kama* from its place at her side, the blue flicker of a battle aura completely emcompassing her. "I will be back in three hours."   
  
Miroku and Kenrou found themselves unable to do anything but watch as she left. There is something about a female warrior's battle aura that screams 'Stay the Hell out of my way, unless you like to lose something...important...'   
  
Kenrou smiled awkardly at the other man. "I suppose you'll be needing a needle and thread then."  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
With the passage of two days, they both found themselves traipsing up the dirt path that led up the mountain side that lay on the other side of the valley, laden with repaired parcels, a metal clinking echoing their steps. For the past few miles, Akagane had been recounting humorous old stories to keep themselves amused on their journey.  
  
"I remember when the little ones in the village would pick on the girls, she would chase them all away and then pummel all the ones she's manage to catch." Her eyes were still sad and distant, but she couldn't conceal her smile, bringing a hand up to her lips to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape. "I can't ever remember the boys ever running so fast as the time when they put a snake in one of the younger girl's hair."  
  
The man laughed loudly, his lavender eyes shining with mirth. "Somehow, I can just picture that, Akagane-san..."   
  
As his laugh subsided, a beaded hand was rather absently lifted to his cheek, imaging that those fingers were tracing over the rather inauspicious red hand mark that was usually plastered to his face.  
  
The action had not gone unnoticed, but although she was curious, she kept quiet, smiling softly. 'I can always ask my dear little cousin about it later.'   
  
"Ah! There he is!"  
  
Both travelers looked up to see two teenage girls in Miko garb came running down the path.  
  
"Houshi-sama, come quickly!"   
  
"She's awake!"  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Kama: This weapon is much like Kohaku's except without the chain. In fact, Kohaku's weapon is called the kusara kama. A standard kama has the sickle-like blade and some sort of handle, either metal or wood. 


	6. Meeting Him Againfor the First Time

Lost But Not Forgotten Chapter 6: Meeting Him Again...for the First Time. Sango-sama  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own nothing.  
  
Author's Notes: This fic...ahh the ideas I have for it now... though I have been getting a bit stuck with the exact wording, which has slowed down the chapter speed. (That and homework....) More specifically, I've always been fairly picky about wording; hence why the chapters are usually short. I usually write in one setting...and have brainstormed a fair amount before beginning. As a few members of the Sango/Miroku ML have asked, I'm taking steps to lengthen my writing style...so you should expect some subtle differences. Hopefully, they'll be for the better. I do have a number of friends here at college who are wonderful beta-readers...but as far as content and continuity...I humbly request a bit of assistance. ^_^;  
  
I'd also really appreciate feedback...as I'm hoping to continue writing in longer chapters than I usually do, but I don't want to lose the momentum I try and put with the shorter chapters.  
  
Ohh...and before I forget, chapter 5 has been revised...so please be sure to check it out!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"She's awake!"  
  
The Houshi's eyes widened briefly, his emotions fluttering like the wind upon the errant ebony strands. He certainly wouldn't expect any human, not even Sango, to have healed so quickly...not after what she had endured...  
  
Those polite words that usually flowed from his lips in mellow baritone effortlessly had become clumsy by this sudden wave of anxiety. His fingers tightened their grip on the wooden staff, taking comfort in the familiar texture of the ridges that lay beneath his fingertips.  
  
"I'm...I'm sor-"  
  
"Go ahead, then, Houshi-sama." Akagane smiled softly, slowing her pace to stand with the two messengers. "My feet are a bit sore from all of that walking. I'll catch you up shortly."  
  
He nodded, running towards the village as fast as his feet could take him.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"You say that tea will help her remember?"  
  
Atsue nodded.  
  
The frown remained plastered on Inuyasha's face, as he stared at the cup pensively. "Does it work fast?"  
  
"You can't expect to her to heal as fast as you do, boy." She sighed, bring her fingers up to massage her now throbbing temples. Children these days were so impatient. "It will make her better; isn't that all that matters?"  
  
"Feh." He snarled, his lips curling upwards just enough to reveal the tips of his fangs. "Every second we're stuck here that bastard will use to increase his power. We can't afford to stay here much longer. We need to defeat Naraku soo--"  
  
In a moment, he was absolutely silent. His ears had turned backwards to listen to the area by the door.  
  
Atsue looked up, confusion in her eyes for only a second, until her muted human senses could hear the far off clink of metal rings colliding. '  
  
"We will defeat him soon." Inuyasha stood, loosing his gruff undertone as he walked towards the doorway. The angry amber bleeding away, his eyes softened as they scanned the horizon. "Lives depend on it."  
  
****  
  
Sango cringed as she lifted her arm, her eyes shut tight. Even biting at her lower lip couldn't quite stifle the groan.  
  
"Ah...I'm sorry, Sango-chan." Kagome pressed her lips together, trying not to grimace at the sight of the deep purple bruise at her friend's shoulder. "I'm not pulling this too tight, am I?" She loosened her hold on the bindings experimentally.  
  
"No. It's fine." The taiji-ya's bangs swung low before her eyes, the beginnings of a smile turning the corners of her lips. "Any looser and I may as well not wear them at all."  
  
Kagome sighed, and continued to wrap the heavy cloth over Sango's chest. Even if she had lost a major chunk of her memory, it seemed that her friend's stubborn streak would remain with her always. "There," she murmured, tucking the end of the cloth into the wound fabric, "all finished..."  
  
Sango picked up the pink and white yukata from her lap and began to slide her arms through the sleeves. "Thank you, Kagome-s...chan," she smiled lightly, the pain still evident in her eyes.  
  
Kagome returned her smile, but it wasn't as bright as her smiles usually were. Not that Sango would be able to tell right now....  
  
She couldn't even imagine how she would feel in Sango's place. Not able to remember anyone...her family, her friends, her past; it certainly didn't help that almost everyone she had know was dead. But that was another thing; she didn't remember her family...so there was no way that she could remember the revenge she had claimed on their behalf. Sango had had such a hard life, at least in the short time before they had become friends. Perhaps it was for the best that she had forgotten so much...  
  
At least for now.  
  
****  
  
"Wh-where..." Miroku wheezed, half slumped over against his shajaku, his knees still trembling from the energy-draining effort. He could hardly lift his eyes enough to finish his question. "Sango?"  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'Did the bouzu run all the way from the other village?' He only allowed the shock to linger a moment longer, before falling back into his comfortably indifferent routine. "Feh," he snorted, not fully aware that his eyes had unconsciously drifted towards the spring. "She'll be back soon enough..."  
  
'So,' Miroku's mind whispered, his eyes smiling as he continued to laboriously pant for breath, 'she's down that way, is she? You are far too easy to read, Inuyasha...' He retrained his grip on the staff and began to stagger toward the spring.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, putting a clawed hand on Miroku's shoulder and spinning him back around. "Where the Hell do you think you're going, Bouzu!"  
  
Miroku brushed the hand from his shoulder, annoyance tinged with the slightest bit of anger was clearly present in his still breathy voice. "I want to see her, Inuyasha. I need to know that's she's alright."  
  
"She's fine!" He shouted, and then hesitating, he continued, quieting his voice. "Physically, she's fine. A few scrapes and bruises...but nothing is broken."  
  
The hesitation did not go unnoticed. Miroku narrowed his eyes. "But...?"  
  
Inuyasha eyed the path to the spring nervously. Words weren't something that came to him easily, and there was no easy way to explain this...not considering the way things had become.  
  
"But what? What the Hell aren't you telling me?" His eyes were distressed, sheer anxiety prying the carefully constructed mask away from the Houshi's face.  
  
"Sango..." Inuyasha trained his eyes on the bare ground. Eloquence be damned; it would be for the best that Miroku find out before he saw her. "She's lost her-"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
They both turned around to see the source of the familiar voice. Kagome and Sango stood in the middle of the path. Sango seemed to be favoring one foot, but appeared otherwise in perfect health.  
  
Kagome smiled, chiding playfully, "you boys really are much too loud. We could hear you all the way at the spring."  
  
Sango leaned her head to Kagome, whispering softly. "Kagome-chan...is that..." When she nodded, Sango felt a light heat rise to her cheeks.  
  
Perhaps it was only her imagination, but the voice in her head shouted it's extreme displeasure about blushing...and somewhere else in the back of her mind stirred the soft tingling of a vague familiarity.  
  
Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, she wasn't able to give it much more thought as strong finger gently brushed the side of her cheek.  
  
"Sango...How are you feeling?"  
  
"I...I'm...fine." Looking up, she blushed deeply under the weight of his gaze. The deep shade of lavender forever etched into her retinas, steeled with protectiveness and an intense relief...but tempered with something much softer. Kindness and caring, certainly...but love...even the notion of seeing love in this man's eyes, this man she was engaged to, that it was directed at her and only at her. It was utterly mind-numbing.  
  
The only voice in her mind that she could discern was the one cursing her memory. She could barely register the light pressure of his hand at her cheek, with his thumb making soft circles at her jaw line. She leaned into his touch without even realizing it.  
  
"That's good to hear..."  
  
"Miroku-sama...there is something you should know."  
  
His eyes widened as he turned to Kagome, his hand pulling away from Sango; she felt the cold wash over her as his hand dropped.  
  
"My memory..." she muttered, just loud enough for Miroku to hear. "I try...but I can't seem to remember you...any of you." She frowned, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration and casting her eyes upon the ground. "I'm sorry."  
  
The silence was deafening. Sango couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes, afraid of what disappointment she might see in their depths. She suddnly felt the irrepressible urge to cry...this all was completely unfair.  
  
She was startled to feel lips tenderly pressed to her forehead, followed by the warmth of his hands upon her shoulders. His lips still barely brushed against her skin as he spoke. "It will return to you, Sango."  
  
Miroku cast a serious glance at Kagome and then at Inuyasha, who nodded once sharply.  
  
"We'll make sure of it."  
  
**********  
  
Hmmmm...have you figured out my evil plan yet? No?  
  
Muhahahahahaha! ^_^ I apologize for some of the vagueness. As before, this is a draft...and I am requesting some beta-ing assistance. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lost But Not Forgotten

Chapter 7:  A Trip Down Memory Lane?

Sango-sama

Disclaimer:  Same old song and dance.  "I will do my German dance for you!"  ....  "Hey...what are you doing?"  0_0  "Noooo!!!  Don't run away!!!!"

Author's Notes:  Your comments have all been very kind.  I'm glad you like it so far.  I sat down and sort of drew out a timeline for this one.  This chapter marks the halfway point, which 13 real chapters and an epilogue...unless I can convince myself to throw in a side plotline for Inuyasha and Kagome.  I plan to stick with this scheme, but I may end up separating a chapter if the content gets too long.  I apologize that I have too many stories I'm working on all at once; it really is frustrating for me, too!

**********************

Miroku pulled his arms out from around Sango, allowing his lips to trace her hairline once more before completely letting go.  

Her face remained scarlet and she didn't dare look up into those intense lavender eyes.  She could feel the Monk's rather heated gaze still resting on her, as she mentally cursed herself for blushing so.  'Well...we are going to be married, right?'  She twisted her fingers nervously.  'I...I'll look silly if I can't even look at him...without blushing like an idiot...'

She completely missed the soft smile that was directed at her.  But Inuyasha and Kagome did.  

It was a rare observant day for Inuyasha.  Not only was he privy to the bouzu's softer side, but he could also see the stars shimmering in Kagome's eyes, as she watched the scene unfold before them.  She looked like she was about ready to start gushing about how cute it all was.  

Feh, he frowned.  This was getting them nowhere; Sango needed to start remembering fast.  There wasn't time for them to fool around like this, not if they were all going to defeat Naraku.  He cleared his throat—loudly.

Sango looked at the hanyou, not quite grasping what had happened, but a bit grateful to have the weight of attention lifted from her shoulders.  Miroku looked surprised, which almost masked the slightest bit of irritation niggling its way to the surface.

But Kagome...she was livid.  She raised an irritated eyebrow and with a lowered voice whispered a furious, "Osuwari!"  

Sango's eyes widened as she watched the hanyou being smashed to the ground; the very idea that a creature as powerful as a half demon would be brought to his knees by one word from her friend had left her blinking in sheer disbelief.

"Wench!"  A muffled voice bellowed back from the dirt.  

She pouted, crossing her arms as she watched him struggle to get up.  He just had to go and ruin it didn't he.  And Miroku was just starting to be open with his feelings for Sango, too.

"We should probably head back to the village, soon," Kagome said quickly, throwing a warning glare at Inuyasha as he brushed the dirt from the front of his robes and purposely ignoring his returned glower.  She smiled again towards Sango and Miroku.  "The sun is setting and Atsue-sama is bound to worry where we might have gotten off to."

The taiji-ya and houshi both nodded silently and in tandem before Miroku's hand gently settled at the crook of her arm, guiding her back along the path.  Sango's eyes widened and she tossed an anxious glance over her shoulder to verify that his hand truly was the source of the surprisingly unbearable heat the lingered at her arm...and shockwaves throughout her whole body, before she allowed herself to blush.  

"I found someone who might be very helpful in recovering your memories, Sango..."

Kagome watched blissfully as the two slowly ambled back along the path.  Her smile thinned as she heard the breaking of a twig behind her.  Inuyasha was back on his feet...and making no moves to conceal his footsteps.  She really didn't want to yell at him, but what he had done was completely unnecessary, especially considering their friends' engagement.  She tried to stifle the anger that was welling up inside her, as she spoke in low, carefully measured tones.

"Why did you do that, Inuyasha?  They were getting along so well."

"Kagome...do you trust me?"

"I..."  She blinked; that certainly wasn't the answer she expected.  "You know I do."

"I made a promise to Miroku..."  His slitted amber eyes grew distant and somber.  "I can't explain why...but you should see soon enough."  

*****

Atsue shooed her two apprentices on home for the evening.  With all of her patient's friends about, her home was far too crowded to house all of her guests and the two young Miko-in-training.

Akagane kneeled on the floor, trying to keep the precariously balanced cup from spilling, as she gaped at the Miko.  "She's lost her memory?"

"Ah," the Miko nodded sagely.  She carefully measured two small spoonfuls of the green tea powder into her own cup.  "I'm afraid we've only just found out when she woke up this afternoon."  

The former taiji-ya looked into the hazy green depths of her tea cup, trying to make sense of this new situation.  A better part of the reason she had come back was to reminisce with her younger cousin, while her wounds had time to heal.  Hearing from the young Houshi that the rest of the village had been destroyed had only served to deepen her desire to find her only remaining family member.  But now...to hear that the girl probably had no memories at all...  "Then...perhaps I should return home..."

"What would make you do such a thing, Akagane-san?"  Atsue gave her matronly smile as she lifted the lip of the cup to hers.  "Certainly an old familiar face would do much to help stir up memories of her past..."

Akagane still looked unsure.  One of her hands absently reached up to push back a stray auburn lock.

"Besides...I believe that you will want to give your blessing on her marriage."

"Marriage?"  She blinked.  Yes...Sango was sixteen now, wasn't she.  She was certainly old enough to wed...but surely they could not have been married very long.  A broad smile crept upon her face; it seemed like she had left only yesterday, when in fact so much time had passed.  "Well, I suppose I must stay long enough to see her husband at least."

*****

The evening had come and gone and the morning was quickly passing by.  After Sango had fallen asleep with the assistance of Atsue's tea, much of the night was spent talking about the best way to help Sango regain her memory.  And after a fair amount of complaining on Inuyasha's part, which Kagome still couldn't understand, it was agreed by all of the others that it would be best for Sango to allow her time to remember her past.

The conversation had lasted well into the evening...and Kagome was certainly feeling the sleep she was lacked for the sake of it now.  

She slumped drowsily against the base of the tree, watching with half-lidded eyes as Sango experimentally swung the bulky boomerang forward.  

The taiji-ya didn't let go, but she also hadn't been using her full force, something she became very glad of as the flat top of Hiraikotsu came back, striking her at her open side.  She did, however, drop heavily to the ground, knocking the wind out of herself in the process.

Inuyasha, who had been looming restlessly in the branches high above, had suddenly dropped to the ground almost as soon as the weapon glanced her side.

"Sango!"  Kagome gasped almost belatedly, but Inuyasha was already at her side.

"I'm fine," she reassured them both as she slowly sat up.  "I just feel...a bit...dizzy."

And with that, she collapsed back onto the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Lost But Not Forgotten  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sango-sama  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I think that by now we've established by now that I am, in fact, a poor starving college student...with absolutely no ownership of Inuyasha. It's heartbreaking, really.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Ooooohhhhhhh!!!!! New reviewers!!!! You guys rock! ^_^ Thanks very much; it completely made my day! ^_-  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Dark wisps swirled around before her eyes, slowly clearing away the dense fog that masked the two figures that loomed in the shadows.   
  
  
  
A child's bell-like giggle echoed across the plain, ringing in her ears.  
  
  
  
"Nee-san! Nee-san!" The form of a young girl emerged from the mists; she jumped happily around an older girl, her deep brown hair in a short, slightly mussed ponytail and a smudge of dirt at her cheek. Her tongue slid in the small space left by her two missing front teeth as she grinned. "Can we play that game again?'  
  
  
  
The older girl smiled for a moment before assuming her role. A slim finger lifted to the side of her lips in thoughtful consideration. "Hmmmm...What game?"  
  
  
  
"The one with the swords!"  
  
  
  
"Alright, Sango-chan," the older girl smiled, patting the younger Sango on the head. "But you have to be sure to help my Mother and I prepare dinner afterwards. We must make sure that your mother has strength enough to give birth."  
  
  
  
"Hai." The little girl grumbled slightly; she hated preparing dinners. She would much rather train in weaponry with Nee-san than to stand around near a hot stove all afternoon. Nee-san was one of the strongest girls in the village; if she could beat her, then Otou-san would surely help train her for the traveling party. And then, wouldn't Kaa-san be so proud of her? She would have a daughter strong enough to follow in her footsteps. But until her mother recovered from her birth, it probably would be best to help out.  
  
  
  
Her young eyes grew intense as the wooden practice sword was lifted in her tiny, surprisingly adept hands, to the ready position. She let out a high- pitched yell as she lunged toward the older girl with her sword.  
  
  
  
And just as quickly as the dark mists had cleared, the darkness had consumed her vision once more.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Sango opened her eyes slowly. Wakeful awareness was leaving her body with the rather vague and mildly painful realization that her entire body was achy. Her neck and back were terribly sore...but, in spite of her pain, she was smiling. She had finally managed to remember something from her past...at least, it seemed to be a memory. She couldn't really be too sure.  
  
  
  
Her chocolate irises adjusted to the dim light, focusing up upon the ceiling, gazing at the same two crossbeams that had greeted her the past few mornings...and afternoons...and evenings...  
  
  
  
She fought off the urge to groan; with as dim as the light was, it was surely early morning...and everyone else must be asleep. 'Kami-sama, this all is just too much;' she felt like she was going stir crazy. That vaguely tired feeling that kept lulling her into its grasp was converted completely to an insatiable restlessness. It would be best to go outside, just to stand outside the door ands get some air--at the very least.  
  
  
  
Grimacing, she lifted her arm up to pull the towel off her forehead. Her whole body felt heavy...and just laying around here wasn't doing anything to fix that.   
  
  
  
She blinked, puzzling as her fingers fell upon the still damp fabric. 'It's wet? Someone must have changed it very recently. But who?' She regarded the white piece of cloth curiously before stealing a glance around the room.   
  
  
  
Kagome was lying on the strangest looking futon, with the kitsune cub at her head and the tiny, two-tailed cat demon at her feet. Two older women slept along each of the side walls; one of the women she recognized as her care-taker. The other bore a striking resemblance to the older girl in her dream. Sango closed her eyes and shook her head. It had been a dream, not a memory. She certainly couldn't be sure until the woman woke up and she could ask her. For that matter, she might not even be the girl she had seen in her vision...that it was only a trick of the dim, early morning light.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha and her fiancée were nowhere to be seen. 'Ah well...' She mentally shrugged as she pulled herself up to a seated position, letting the light blue blanket that had been tucked neatly around her fall into a messy pile on her lap. 'This is a small house...it's not like there would be much extra space for them anyways...'  
  
  
  
It was not until she tried to stretch, that she noticed Miroku's beaded hand lingering just a fraction of an inch above her own. His fingers just barely brushed across the back of her hand. It was just the slightest, teasing touch...warm yet distant, foreign and familiar, comforting and yet it created the most frightening ache in her. The rush of conflicting sensations was overwhelming; Sango had to bite her lip to keep herself from shuddering from that light touch. The pink of a blush dusted across her cheeks...she was embarrassed, of course, but she found herself unable to admit she didn't like it.  
  
  
  
She broke her eyes free from his hand, daring a quick glance at his face to ensure that her movements hadn't woken him up. But she found herself captivated by him, her eyes lingering on his sleeping form.   
  
  
  
His back was nestled up against the wall, allowing him to sit with one leg bent upwards and the other pressed against the wooden floorboards. With his one hand held firm to the golden staff that was leaning against the wall, he seemed ready to move at the slightest hint of motion. But with his chin tilted to press against the partially revealed skin at his clavicle and his long eyelashes casting tiny shadows over his closed eyelids, he seemed to be quite unaware that she was awake.   
  
  
  
Sleep had softened his appearance making him seem far younger than she had thought before. He slept so peacefully, soft breaths drifting back and forth over his slightly parched, pouting lips. Those Prussian blue eyes, that held such startling intensity and sadness, were veiled in quiet slumber. His face looked so serene that she was finding it terribly difficult to tear her eyes away; it was a surprising comfort.  
  
  
  
Her whole face held an almost maternal glow as she gently tucked her blanket over his shoulders, maneuvering the thick fabric so it moved neither her sleeping fiancée nor his shajuku. Her fingertips lingered on his arms, savoring the slight warmth that passed through the multiple layers of cloth.  
  
  
  
He shifted slightly, dragging the tips of his tongue slowly over his dry lips.  
  
  
  
Sango sighed softly; she didn't want to move, but the room was beginning to lighten and Miroku had moved once. Everyone would be getting up soon, and she certainly wouldn't want anyone to find her in such a compromising position. She slowly stood upright and began tip-toeing her way to the door.  
  
  
  
She was nearly out the door when one of the floorboards groaned beneath her weight; she cringed as the sound hit her ears.   
  
  
  
"Sango?" He mumbled; his free hand reached up from under the blanket to brush away the sleep from his half-lidded eyes. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be moving just yet..."  
  
  
  
"I..." Sango gulped nervously, inching slowly towards the entryway. She should have been a little irritated, but sleep had done little to lessen the force of his gaze. Butterflies were raising holy terror in her stomach. "It just seemed a bit warm in here."  
  
  
  
His eyebrows rose but he remained silent.  
  
  
  
"I thought a little fresh air would help."  
  
  
  
His eyes were still trained on her as he stood up. "You were planning to go out by yourself?"  
  
  
  
She frowned, struggling to get her nervousness in check. "Is that a problem? I was just going to stand outside the door." She pointed a finger out the door for good measure.  
  
  
  
"No." He shook his head, letting the blanket fall to his feet in a neat pile. "I just thought I might join you."  
  
  
  
"Oh," she mumbled quietly, feeling the blush on her cheeks lessen. The butterflies had decided to quiet down...for a little while anyways. It was probably as good a time as any to find out more about her mysterious fiancée...and perhaps he would be able to shed some light on her vision.   
  
  
  
A strong arm had wrapped itself around her shoulders and was guiding her slowly out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three pairs of eyes slid open in time to exchange knowing grins as they watched the couple walk out the door. Contentedly, their eyes slid shut again to allow them just a bit of privacy...and perhaps a quick nap before their hectic day began.  
  
  
  
  
  
They did not expect to hear Miroku's worried voice. "Sango?"  
  
  
  
"I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." Her hand pressed against her stomach as she grimaced. "I just don't understand why I feel so..."  
  
  
  
"Feel so...what?" He urged.  
  
  
  
She had stopped walking. Her dark hair, which had been freed of its binding since she was put to bed last night, fanned down to cover her face, effectively masking any clue to what was wrong with her. She began to quiver.  
  
  
  
"Sango?" Concerned, his hands moved to pull the hair away from her face...and not a moment to soon.   
  
  
  
She hunched forwards and emptied the contents of her stomach into the high grasses. 


End file.
